1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device with a mounting apparatus for mounting a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
The HDDs of computers are mounted in a bracket of the computer. The HDD is directly inserted into the bracket, and a large number of screws extend through sidewalls of the bracket to fix the HDD to the bracket. However, the mounting or removal of the HDD to or from the bracket requires a tool to fasten or release the screws. Thus, the assembly and disassembly of the HDD are not only time-consuming but also laborious.